bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Avani Cacciamostri
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 830317 |no = 8160 |element = Terra |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = La capotribù di una disorganizzata banda di fuorilegge. Temendo che la presenza di Avani non avrebbe fatto altro che indebolire ulteriormente la sua autorità, il Signore Azurai incaricò i suoi predoni di risvegliare un nido di enormi Wyrm del deserto per condurli alla posizione dei Rih'alnase. Avani, colta impreparata, fu completamente sopraffatta dalle bestie e si preparò a sacrificarsi per salvare i suoi uomini. Si trasformò in una tempesta di lame vorticanti, attirando l'attenzione dei Wyrm verso di sé. Forse il destino era dalla sua parte, quella notte. La battaglia attirò l'attenzione di uno straniero nei paraggi. Un paio di ali luminose sfrecciarono da uno Wyrm all'altro, abbattendoli velocemente. Ammaliata dal suo inarrestabile potere e dalla sua grazia in combattimento, Avani si rese conto che la straniera era una giovane donna che aveva anche le corna dei Morokai. Ad Avani non importava chi fosse la straniera, perché aveva un debito di gratitudine nei suoi confronti che non avrebbe mai potuto ripagare. Sorprendendo di nuovo Avani, la straniera chiese di diventare parte dei Rih'alnase. Avani acconsentì immediatamente, promettendole eterna lealtà e amicizia per il resto della sua vita. |summon = Non mi importa cosa sei. Nel nostro petto c'è un cuore che batte. Ecco... Brindo a te! |fusion = La tua attenzione mi lusinga, Evocatore. Ma tu sei il dono più prezioso di tutti! |evolution = Da sola, sono debole. Non sono nessuno. Ma noi siamo i figli del vento! Siamo i padroni del nostro destino. |hp_base = 4798 |atk_base = 1983 |def_base = 1587 |rec_base = 1587 |hp_lord = 6855 |atk_lord = 2834 |def_lord = 2268 |rec_lord = 2268 |hp_anima = 7747 |rec_anima = 2030 |atk_breaker = 3072 |def_breaker = 2030 |def_guardian = 2506 |atk_guardian = 2594 |hp_oracle = 6795 |rec_oracle = 2625 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 700 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 15 |ccant = 45 |ls = Supremazia del Cacciatore |lsdescription = +80% ATT; +20% frequenza dei colpi critici; enorme aumento dei danni da Scintilla; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB; aumenta il numero di colpi normali |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = 100% boost to Spark damage, 2~3 BC on Spark, +1 to each hit count (50% damage) |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Tempesta di Rovi |bbdescription = Potente combo di 28 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; i danni da Scintilla aumentano la barra BB; probabilità di infliggere un'anomalia di stato casuale; aumento dei danni contro i nemici affetti da anomalie di stato |bbnote = 1~2 BC on Spark, 50% chance to inflict random ailment, 140% boost to damage against afflicted foes |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 28 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 28 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Taeun Easifa |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 34 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; probabile aumento della vulnerabilità dei nemici a Scintilla per 2 turni; aumenta i danni da Scintilla; aumenta il numero di colpi normali per 3 turni |sbbnote = 30% chance to increase Spark vulnerability by 30%, 100% boost to Spark damage, +1 to each hit count (100% damage) |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 34 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |ccsbbt = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Khabayth Al'iiesar |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 40 attacchi di terra su tutti i nemici; aumenta i danni da Scintilla e la vulnerabilità dei nemici a Scintilla per 3 turni; aumenta il numero dei colpi normali per 3 turni |ubbnote = 130% boost to Spark damage, 100% boost to Spark vulnerability, +3 to each hit count |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 40 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 40 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Indignazione Matriarcale |esitem = Spade con catene di Vorpal |esdescription = Aumenta il danno inflitto ai nemici affetti da anomalie di stato (100%); aumenta il numero di colpi (+1) se equipaggi le Spade con catene di Vorpal |esnote = 100% boost to afflicted foes, +1 to each hit count |bb1 =* * * * |bb10 =* * * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * |evofrom = 830316 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Avani 7 }}